helloprojectfandomcom_it-20200216-history
Michishige Sayumi
Michishige Sayumi (道重さゆみ, nata il 13 Luglio 1989) è una cantante pop giapponese. E' un membro della Sesta Generazione e la leader delle Morning Musume e dell'Hello! Project. Entrò nelle Morning Musume nel 2003, come membro della Sesta Generazione insieme a Fujimoto Miki, Kamei Eri e Tanaka Reina. E' famosa per essere il membro più narcisista del gruppo, infatti, spesso si definisce la più carina delle Morning Musume. In una delle sue scenette dell'Hello! Morning Theatre nel programma "Hello! Morning", interpretò il personaggio “Ichiban Kawaii” (la più carina). Ha inoltre creato “Usa-chan Peace” (Bunny Peace) che è il modo in cui Michishige identifica se stessa. Mentre dice “Usa-chan Peace” unisce l'indice e il medio formando una V vicino alle orecchie. Biografia ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] thumb|Michishige Sayumi, [[Only you|Giugno 2011]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] 2003 Il 19 Gennaio Michishige Sayumi entrò a far parte delle Morning Musume insieme a Kamei Eri e Tanaka Reina. Quando partecipò alle audizioni, Tsunku si lamentò in un commento della sua scarsa capacità di cantare. Dopo le audizioni, Sayumi ha iniziato a prendere lezioni di canto, ma ha messo tutt'ora di non essere abbastanza brava. Insieme al resto della Sesta Generazione, fece la sua prima apparizione durante il concerto "Morning Musume CONCERT TOUR 2003 Haru "NON STOP!"" nel quale ebbe luogo la cerimonia di Graduation di Yasuda Kei. Il 30 Luglio uscì il singolo di debutto della Sesta Generazione, Shabondama. Alla fine del 2003, Michishige iniziò ad apparire regolarmente nello show televisivo Revelations of M insieme a Nakazawa Yuko. 2005 Nel 2005 Sayumi divenne il mentore di Kusumi Koharu della Settima Generazione. In seguito ammise di detestare questo ruolo, in quanto Koharu aveva bisogno che le venisse detto costantemente cosa fare. Confessò inoltre di sfogare la sua frustrazione pizzicandole le sopracciglia. 2006 Nell'Ottobre del 2006, divenne la presentatrice del suo nuovo show radiofonico, “Konya mo Usa-chan Peace", sulla CBC Radio tutti i giovedì alle 11:30. 2007 Il 2 Giugno del 2007, Sayumi divenne la co-conduttrice del programma radiofonico Young Tow. ''Il ruolo fu precedentemente occupato da Fujimoto Miki che nello stesso anno aveva lasciato il gruppo a causa dello scandalo di cui fu protagonista. 2009 Dal 2009, Sayumi cominciò ad apparire sempre più spesso in TV, sia da sola che accompagnata da altri membri, come per esempio Yaguchi Mari. Nell'estate del 2009 si guadagnò l'attenzione della stampa per la sua regolare presenza in show come ''London Hearts, Downtown DX and Odoru Sanma Goten. Netizens, per esempio, scrisse in un articolo: “Michishige sta apparendo spesso in TV”. Inoltre, su una nota rivista, venne scritto un breve articolo sulla sua lingua tagliente. La sua lingua tagliente divenne famosa qualche tempo fa, precisamente nel suo show radiofonico, in cui esprimeva la sua opinione dal punto di vista della “Sayumi buona” e della “Sayumi cattiva”. Nel Luglio del 2009, Michishige entrò a far parte delle Zoku v-u-den insieme a Junjun e Sugaya Risako. 2010 Nel Febbraio del 2010 Sayumi ha aperto il suo blog ufficiale su Gree. Il sito ufficiale delle Rokkies (la Sesta Generazione delle Morning Musume) annunciò l'evento "Morning Musume Presents Kamei Eri, Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina Premium Summer Dinner Show" al Prince Hotel a Shinigawa. 2011 Nel 2011 il doppiaggio di "Haro", un personaggio di Dragon Nest, ''venne assegnato a Michishige Sayumi. Insieme a Tanaka Reina, Michishige presentò un programma natalizio quell'anno. Lo show fu girato al Prince Hotel e venne mandato in onda il 23 Dicembre di quell'anno. 2012 Il 2 Gennaio 2012 fu annunciato che la cerimonia di Graduation di Niigaki Risa dalle Morning Musume e dall'Hello! Project si sarebbe tenuta il 18 Maggio. Dato che Michishige era la seconda più grande nelle Morning Musume e nell'Hello! Project in quel periodo, la leadership del gruppo passò a lei. Il 23 Gennaio venne indetto un concorso per trovare una doppiatrice al personaggio di Dragon Nest Harori. Il nome del concorso era "God Idol! Harori Junior-Senior Battle”. Le partecipanti furono Tsugunaga Momoko, Barbie-san e Michishige Sayumi. Gli episodi furono trasmessi online e la vincitrice fu Sayumi. Il 10 Ottobre venne aperto il blog ufficiale di Sayumi su Ameba blog. 2013 Il 19 GennaioSayumi e Reina hanno festeggiato i loro 10 anni di attività nelle Morning Musume. Dopo la Graduation di Reina, Sayumi è rimasta l'unica "Rokkies" nelle Morning Musume nonché l'unico membro rimanente della "Platinum Era". Profilo *'Nome:' Michishige Sayumi (道重さゆみ) *'Soprannome:' Sayumin (さゆみん), Sayu (さゆ), Shige-san (しげさん), Oyakata (親方; ''Master), Shige-pinku (重ピンク) *'Data di Nascita:' 13 Luglio1989 (23 anni) *'Città Natale:' Ube, Prefettura di Yamaguchi, Giappone *'Gruppo Sanguigno:' A *'Altezza:' 163cm *'Hello! Project Status:' **2003-01-19: Membro **2003-01-19: Membro delle Morning Musume *'UP-FRONT PROMOTION Status:' **2003-01-19: Membro *'Anni nelle Morning Musume:' 10 Anni *'Colore nelle Morning Musume:' **'Giallo' (2003-2006) **'Rosa Chiaro' (2006-Presente) *'Colore nell'Otome Gumi:' Viola *'Hobby:' Collezionare cose (fermagli, adesivi, giocattoli, gomme, ecc.), parlare *'Abilità Speciali:' Fare le treccine, Y-balance, matematica *'Motto:' Mai rifiutare un regalo *'Parole preferite:' "Grazie", "Simmetria" *'Parola preferita in inglese:' "Japan" *'Colore preferito:' Rosa *'Sport preferito' Tennis *'Gruppo preferito:' BeForU *'Persone che la ispirano: '''Ogura Yuko (Michishige ha dichiarato di pensare che Yuko le assomigli) *'Film preferito:' Titanic, Celeb to Binbo Taro *'Fiori Preferiti:' Fresie rosse *'Animali preferiti:' Gatti (Per Hello!Kitty) *'Stagioni preferite:' Estate e inverno *'Cibi preferiti:' Spaghetti Mentaiko, cioccolato *'Cibi che non le piacciono:' Avocado, latte *'Manga Preferiti:' ''Bokura ga Ita, Angel Lip, Sugar Sugar Rune, Paradise Kiss, and Detective Conan. *'Canzoni preferite:' Go Girl ~Koi no Victory~, Ki.Se.Ki *'Vecchie canzoni preferite:' White Love, "Ai no Shirushi" delle PUFFY, "Hidamari no Uta" delle Le Couple *'Canzoni preferite al momento:' Samui ne., Zutto Zutto Tomodachi, Follow Me *'Gruppi dell'Hello! Project:' **Morning Musume (2003-Presente) **Morning Musume Otome Gumi (2003-2004) **Ecomoni (2004–2007) **Rainbow Pink (2006-2009) **Zoku v-u-den (2009-Present) **Muten Musume (2010) **Hello! Project Mobekimasu (2011-2013) **Hello! Project MobekisuJ (2013-Presente) *'Sottogruppi: 'Morning Musume Otome Gumi (2003–2004) *'Gruppi da concerto:' **Hello! Project Akagumi (2005) **Wonderful Hearts (2006) *'Gruppi misti:' **2004: H.P. All Stars *'Altri:' **Metro Rabbits H.P. (2006) Singoli Morning Musume *Shabondama (Debutto) *Go Girl ~Koi no Victory~ *Ai Araba IT'S ALL RIGHT *Roman ~MY DEAR BOY~ *Joshi Kashimashi Monogatari *Namida ga Tomaranai Houkago *THE Manpower!! *Osaka Koi no Uta *Iroppoi Jirettai *Chokkan 2 ~Nogashita Sakana wa Ookiizo!~ *SEXY BOY ~Soyokaze ni Yorisotte~ *Ambitious! Yashinteki de Ii jan *Aruiteru *Egao YES Nude *Kanashimi Twilight *Onna ni Sachi Are *Mikan *Resonant Blue *Pepper Keibu *Naichau Kamo *Shouganai Yume Oibito *Nanchatte Ren'ai *Kimagure Princess *Onna ga Medatte Naze Ikenai *Seishun Collection *Appare! Kaiten Zushi (come Muten Musume) *Onna to Otoko no Lullaby Game *Maji Desu ka Ska! *Only you *Kono Chikyuu no Heiwa wo Honki de Negatterun da yo!/Kare to Issho ni Omise ga Shitai! *Busu ni Naranai Tetsugaku (Mobekimasu) *Pyocopyoco Ultra *Ren'ai Hunter *One•Two•Three/The Matenrou Show *Wakuteka Take a chance *Help me!! *Brainstorming/Kimi Sae Ireba Nani mo Iranai Morning Musume Otome Gumi *Ai no Sono ~Touch My Heart!~ *Yuujou ~Kokoro no Busu ni wa Naranee!~ Ecomoni *Tensai! LET'S GO Ayayamu (Ayayamu con Ecohamzu) H.P. ALL STARS *ALL FOR ONE & ONE FOR ALL! Discografia Assoli *2004.09.14 Senkou Hanabi (せんこう花火) (cover delle Morning Musume) *2009.03.18 It's You *2012.09.12 Lalala no Pipipi (ラララのピピピ) Canzoni in gruppo *2006.02.15 Rainbow Pink (come Shige-pink; con Kohappink) *2011.10.12 Suki da na Kimi ga (con Fukumura Mizuki) *2012.07.04 Watashi no Jidai! (私の時代!) (con Tanaka Reina) *2012.10.10 Shin'nen dake wa Tsuranu Kitose! (信念だけは貫き通せ!) (con Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho, Suzuki Kanon, Iikubo Haruna) *2013.01.23 Aishuu no Romantic (哀愁のロマンティック) (con Fukumura Mizuki) *2013.04.17 Tokimeku Tokimeke (トキメクトキメケ) (con Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Iikubo Haruna, & Ishida Ayumi) DVD *2007.07.18 17 ~Love Hello! Michishige Sayumi DVD~ *2008.10.01 LOVE STORY *2009.07.22 20's time. *2010.04.28 Sayu *2011.03.20 homey (“e-Hello!” DVD) *2013.03.22 Mille-feuille Making DVD ~Special Edition~ Altri DVD *2010.11.12 Hello Hello! ~Memories~ (ハロハロ！～Memories～) (Kamei Eri, Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina) *2013.01.16 Alo-Hello! Momusu 6th Generation DVD (アロハロ！ モーニング娘。6期 DVD) (con Tanaka Reina) Photobook *2004.10.29 Michishige Sayumi (photobook) (道重さゆみ) *2007.01.13 Doukei (憧憬) *2007.06.30 17 Love Hello! Michishige Sayumi (17ラブハロ! 道重さゆみ) *2007.12.09 Sousou (蒼蒼) *2008.09.25 LOVE LETTER *2009.07.11 20sai July 13 (20歳7月13日) *2010.04.26 La (ラー) *2011.10.27 Sayuminglandoll *2013.01.25 Mille-feuille Photobook Digitali *2007.08.10 17 ~Love Hello! Michishige Sayumi~ Sweet Hen (17 ～ラブハロ!道重さゆみ写真集～ Sweet編) *2008.01.23 17 ~Love Hello! Michishige Sayumi~ Honey Hen (17 ～ラブハロ!道重さゆみ写真集～ Honey編) *2011.11.04 Alo-Hello! Morning Musume 2011 (アロハロ！モーニング娘。2011) (Sayu version) *2012.12.21 Alo-Hello! Morning Musume 2012 (アロハロ！モーニング娘。2012) (Sayu version) Altri Photobook *2003.07.16 Hello Hello! Morning Musume 6ki Members (ハロハロ! モーニング娘。6期メンバー写真集) (Kamei Eri, Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina) *2005.11.16 Angels (エンジェルズ) (Ishikawa Rika, Michishige Sayumi) Magazine Copertine *2009.04.20 Photo technic digital *2009.10.22 Weekly Shonen Champion *2010.04 Sprinter *2010.06.07 an weekly *2011.07.26 Rod & Reel *2012.09.21 Weekly Famitsu Taiwan vol.404 *2012.10.20 EZ Japan *2013.02.01 Goo Bike *2004.12 Up to boy vol.165 (con Kamei Eri & Tanaka Reina) *2005.12 Up to boy vol.17 (con Ishikawa Rika) *2010.10.20 Photo technic digital (con Kamei Eri) *2010.11.09 Hello! Channel Vol.2 (con Kamei Eri & Tanaka Reina) *2011.09.01 Weekly Shonen Champion No.40 *2012.07.17 Hello! Channel Vol.9 (con Tsugunaga Momoko, Suzuki Airi, & Fukumura Mizuki) *2012.09.24 UTB+ vol.10 (con Mano Erina, Yajima Maimi, Tsugunaga Momoko, Suzuki Airi, Wada Ayaka, Ishida Ayumi, & Sayashi Riho) *2012.10.25 Hello! Channel Vol.10 (Ishida Ayumi & Sayashi Riho) *2013.02.25 Idol Frontline 2013 (con Fukumura Mizuki, Oda Sakura, & Kudo Haruka) *2013.04.06 Top Yell (con Tanaka Reina, Tsugunaga Momoko, Okai Chisato, Iikubo Haruna, Fukuda Kanon, Hagiwara Mai, Fukumura Mizuki, Ishida Ayumi, Sayashi Riho, Oda Sakura) *2013.04.11 Anican R YanYan Vol.5 (Back cover) (con Iikubo Haruna, Sayashi Riho, Suzuki Kanon, & Sato Masaki) *2013.04.11 Weekly Famitsu (con Tanaka Reina) *2013.04.22 Hello! Channel Vol.12 (con Tanaka Reina) Altri Lavori Film *2003 Hoshizuna no Shima, Watashi no Shima ~Island Dreamin'~ (星砂の島、私の島 ~アイランド・ドリーミン~) *2005 Tatakae!! Cyborg Shibata San (闘え!! サイボーグしばた3) *2011 Keitai Deka THE MOVIE 3 Morning Musume Kyuushutsu Daisakusen! ~Pandora no Hako no Himitsu (ケータイ刑事　THE　MOVIE3　モーニング娘。救出大作戦！～パンドラの箱の秘密) Internet *2005 Dai 10 Kai Hello Pro Video Chat (第10回ハロプロビデオチャット) *2006 Hello Pro Hour (ハロプロアワー) (4 episodes) *2006 Aozora Shower (青空シャワー) *2011 Michishige Sayumi no "Mobekimasutte Nani??" (道重さゆみの『モベキマスってなに？？』) *2013 Hello Project Station *2006 Ojigi 30 Do (おじぎ30度) (as Chii Ruruka) *2011 Kare wa, Imouto no Koibito (彼は、妹の恋人) Show Televisivi *2003–2007 Hello! Morning (ハロー! モーニング) *2003 Soreyuke! Gorokkies (それゆけ!ゴロッキーズ) *2004 Futarigoto (二人ゴト) *2007–2008 Haromoni@ (ハロモニ@) *2008 Berikyuu! (ベリキュー!) *2008–2009 Yorosen! (よろセン!) *2009–2010 Bijou Houdan (美女放談) *2010–2011 Aimai na! (あいまいナ!) *2010–2011 Bijo Gaku (美女学) *2011 Zaki Kami! ~Zakiyama-san to Yukai na Nakamatachi~ *2011–2012 Hello Pro! TIME (ハロプロ！ＴＩＭＥ) *2011 Ikinari Ougon Densetsu (いきなり黄金伝説) (In 10,000 Yen Challenge) *2012- Hello! SATOYAMA Life (ハロー! SATOYAMA ライフ) Drama *2010 Hanbun Esper (半分エスパー) *2012 Suugaku♥Joshi Gakuen (数学♥女子学園) Altro *2013 Dragon Nest Teatro *2006 Ribbon no Kishi The Musical (リボンの騎士 ザ・ミュージカル) *2008 Cinderella the Musical (シンデレラ The ミュージカル) *2009 Ojigi de Shape Up! (おじぎでシェイプアップ!) *2010 Fashionable (ファッショナブル) *2012 Idol Nihonryuu ~Onna Nichibu~ (アイドル日本流～おんな日舞～) Radio *2006– Konya mo Usa-chan Peace (今夜もうさちゃんピース) *2007– Young Town (ヤングタウン) Curiosità *Ha un fratello e una sorella più piccoli *E' una fan delle AKB48, delle Perfume, delle Idoling!!! e delle BeForU. *E' diventata una grande amica di Kamei Eri durante il training camp. *Non si è mai tinta i capelli da quando è entrata nel gruppo. *Considera i suoi capelli neri un pregio. *Era il mentore di Kusumi Koharu. *La sua frase tipica è "Usa-chan Peace!" facendo una V con le dita ai lati della testa, come se fossero le orecchie di un coniglietto. La frase è stata usata al posto di "Sexy Beam" durante molte performance di "Koi no Dance Site." *Alle elementari ha preso lezioni di piano e vinto un premio per l'aerobica. *Prima di entrare nelle Morning Musume era una fan di Takahashi Ai e Ishikawa Rika. *Suo padre è un ricercatore della società Ube Industries. *E' il membro più narcisista del gruppo. *Adora Takahashi Ai. *Una volta ha chiamato Kamei Eri "Amore Mio" sul suo blog. *Prende il suo nome da Sayumi Horie. *Ha più volte tentato di baciare gli altri membri durante i concerti, soprattutto Takahashi Ai. *Ikuta Erina è la sua rivale. *Da quando Junjun si tinse i capelli nel 2010 fino all'aggiunta della 9° Generazione nel 2011, Sayumi era l'unico membro del gruppo ad avere i capelli neri. *Insieme a Kamei Eri e Tanaka Reina, ha cantato una cover di Do it! Now nel CD Morning Musume Best Shot Vol.1. *Se potesse essere un altro membro dell'Hello! Project member, vorrebbe essere Suzuki Airi per il suo carisma e per la sua abilità nel canto. *La caratteristica più importante del suo make up sono le guancie rosa. *Quando Niigaki Risa è diventata la leader delle Morning Musume e dell'Hello! Project ci sono state delle discussioni su chi sarebbere dovuta diventare la sub-leader. Sayumi era la più grande ma Reina sarebbe stata una leader migliore dopo la Graduation di Risa secondo i fan. Tsunku, per evitare discussioni, decise di non eleggere nessuna sub-leader. *Yaguchi Mari la chiamava spesso Sayu-rin. *Durante una performance di "Shabondama" nel 2003 ha accidentalmente lasciato cadere il microfono. *E' l'8° Leader delle Morning Musume e la 4° dell'Hello! Project. *E' l'unico membro rimasto ad essersi unito al gruppo quando la Prima e la Seconda Generazione facevano ancora parte delle Morning Musume. *E' l'unico membro ad avere più di 20 anni (Età in cui si diventa maggiorenni in Giappone). *Tsunku ha premiato Sayumi dicendo quanto è migliorata da quando è diventata leader. *Vorebbe essere carina come Suzuki Kanon e che vorebbe saper cantare come. *E' allergica ai gatti ma ne vorrebbe comunque uno. *Se dovesse provare un nuovo taglio sceglierebbe il caschetto. *Custodisce gelosamente una lettera di Kamei Eri. *Dopo il Tour Primaverile del 2013, è rimasta l'unico membro della Sesta Generazione. *Condivide spesso il ruolo di seconda voce con Fukumura Mizuki. *Sia Ishida Ayumi che Suzuki Kanon pensano che Michishige Sayumi sia l'idol perfetta. *Il suo Photobook Digitale del 2012 è il più venduto delle Morning Musume. *Non le piace essere chiamata "Shige-san" perché il kanji di "Shige" (重) significa anche pesante. *Il suo obiettivo è far raggiungere il 1° posto in classifica alle Morning Musume. *La sua parola preferita in inglese è "Japan." *Durante lo show radiofonico Youngtown, Michishige ha dichiarato di aver creato una specie di drama sul fatto di essere il mentore di Kusumi Koharu. *Secondo i fan, lei e Tanaka Reina hanno partecipato a più di 600 concerti. *La sua Hello! Pro Kenshuusei preferita è Makino Maria. Titoli Onorari Link Esterni *Profilo Ufficiale *Blog Ufficiale *Ameba Blog Ufficiale *Michishige Sayumi Ustream *Homepage Ufficiale di "Konya mo Usa-chan Peace" Categoria:Morning Musume Categoria:Hello! Project Categoria:Hello! Project MoBeKiSuJ Categoria:Hello! Project MoBeKiMaSu Categoria:Leader Categoria:Membri Categoria:6° Generazione delle Morning Musume Categoria:Morning Musume Otome Gumi Categoria:Zoku v-u-den Categoria:Ecomoni Categoria:H.P. All Stars cs:Michishige Sayumi en:Michishige Sayumi es:Michishige Sayumi fr:Michishige Sayumi zh:道重沙由美